


You say but i see you

by Remood



Category: ES - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remood/pseuds/Remood





	You say but i see you

月永レオ和他的仿生人一直不太对付。濑名泉从外表上看无可挑剔，月永レオ曾经在他的虹膜里掺了夜光色素，结果半夜被幽幽的蓝光吓到，赶紧把眼球换回原版。

这也许是濑名泉对他态度欠佳的原因之一，但月永レオ说他唱歌不在调上也让他很不高兴。他一个医用型仿生人，活得像个洛天依，没事儿就被拽着调音，月永レオ是想让他出道吗？

月永レオ是受了伤，向医院订购了一个月的医用仿生人外派服务，备注上写得明明白白，要好看还要有趣。负责人一愣，这是要医生还是要一起去旅行啊，总之考虑再三又再三考虑，把濑名泉打包送了过去。

看来是制度还不够完善，每当濑名泉生气时月永レオ就向他抛出永恒的问题：我的行为是受到禁止的吗？当然不是，谁能料到一只胳膊打着石膏的人如此擅长也如此热衷于给仿生人找麻烦呢。

离开之前负责人对濑名泉千叮咛万嘱咐，对待病人态度要耐心，尽量顺着，心情好有助于康复嘛。月永レオ是心情好了，可濑名泉的红圈极其频繁地亮，为了避免软体持续性不稳定，濑名泉自行改变了优先级，成了有史以来第一个对病人大骂笨蛋的仿生人，这绝对值得记录。

不吵架的时候，或者就算吵架的时候，其实濑名泉对月永レオ都是相当照顾的。他不是家务型，做点儿菜活像配药，让月永レオ吃饭也和吃药没什么区别，都得穷追猛打。月永レオ的BMI在正常边缘徘徊，稍不留神就会掉到偏瘦的地狱，濑名泉就拉着他，把他往人间一寸一寸地拉回来。

濑名泉的情感模拟似乎有点儿出场缺陷，表达起来不太坦率，对其他人的暗示也没办法很好地感知。但他喜欢月永レオ的音乐，那家伙只有一只手能动，弹不出什么复杂的旋律，几个音的反复却也动人，大概是天赋，大概是天才。濑名泉有时也凑到一旁，用刚刚下载的知识配合着弹上一会儿，月永レオ就一起弹几个和弦。他弹得都是新东西，这是个创作的过程。他让濑名泉把这一段录下来，让他取个名字。

濑名泉不太确定，他得收集数据。月永レオ点头后，他就把音乐发到网上，配上几个免费素材的gif出选择题。一天过去结果分析，86%的人认为夏日玫瑰比较适合，12%的人喜欢玻璃窗外，给绿琉璃投票的不过个位数。

他把结果原原本本地告诉月永レオ，说他还是取夏日玫瑰比较好。月永レオ没回答好还是不好，问濑名泉钟意哪个。濑名泉的答案是他想听到的，他希望他钟情的原因也是他想的那样，但这次他没有问，只是哇哈哈哈地笑了一会儿，就把新曲子发布到了主页上。

他觉得濑名泉很美，这家厂商制造的仿生人都各有各的美，但濑名泉和他们都不太一样。至少当那张脸上染上几滴蓝血时，他没觉得碍眼似的想擦去，反而想它们留在那儿。那个蓝圈儿，那双蓝眼睛，他又订了几枝蓝玫瑰叫他捧在怀里。对方满口怨言，不过磨蹭半天还是照做了，觉得医务型挺亏的。可是月永レオ倒是赚了，他一颗红心扑通扑通地跳，抓了笔在墙面上涂涂画画，写到肩膀酸痛也没停。他把一整面墙都献给了濑名泉，濑名泉却只是头疼接下来的清理工作，情调这东西就不在他的程序了。而只要他笑一笑，又有什么抵得上呢。

濑名泉从医几年，没遇见过这么叫他系统过热的病人，他也很久没说过这么多话了。定期给他检修的人曾说过他有几分傲，不知道是哪行程序出了错，不过这部分也没有改动，好好地留着。还有一些小毛病，他也没有删，检修人员甚至坏心眼地想，不知道下一位是谁能碰上这位仿生人呢？

不过小毛病们似乎挺招月永レオ喜欢的，他甚至能从大火烧尽后的余灰中扒拉出一点温柔来。濑名泉给他削苹果，他闹腾着说不想吃。濑名泉呵呵一声，第二天苹果照旧，只是被削成了小兔子。月永レオ当然不哭叫怎么可以吃兔兔，他单手拿着根牙签，一个一个地扎下去，咬出来的汁水甜得像蜜。

他好得比想象快，提前三天活蹦乱跳，刑满释放。得以自由活动的双臂先给了他的仿生人一个拥抱，仿生人遵循职业道德怕伤了他，在原地僵硬不动发挥塑胶本色。等了半天月永レオ也不松手，濑名泉才收着力度推开他，冷淡地给他建议：我提前走，钱的话医院会退你。

月永レオ是不缺钱的，他可以吃版权费吃到老，他缺的不是这个。他想干脆把濑名泉买下来算了，他不知道这台安卓能被捂得多热，但被他皱着眉盖好被子时，他的心先暖得不行。面对什么事他仿佛都有无穷的自信，可濑名泉要走，他居然犹豫着要不要留。

说不上伤心，更提不上痛苦，只是胸口发闷，好像要离开的不是濑名泉而是氧气似的。

仔细想想，这些天濑名泉对他说过的最多的话竟是超烦人的。氧气嫌他烦人，这病是好不了了。让濑名泉再陪他一个月，一年，或者是一辈子，凭什么呢？他或许可以限制濑名泉的行动，甚至安排他今后的行动，但这不是这么简单的问题。

他在期待一件不可能发生的事。

——濑名泉主动对他说：我想留下来。

他的眉毛扬起又落下，独处之外的时间，他的快乐与难过大概都可以用笑容带过。濑名泉的同理心难得摘下了迟钝的帽子，他感觉月永レオ有点不对劲，具体怎么回事说不上来，他的生理指标还算正常，可那个表情……

他的LED灯有转红的趋势，变化的来源是月永レオ，所以为了让软体恢复稳定，他应该先让月永レオ恢复到正常的状态。逻辑上是这样，那么是什么导致了月永レオ的不正常呢？无需多加思考，月永レオ总不至于因为伤处的痊愈而不愉快，结果是因为自己刚才的话吗？

果然，在提出先留一晚后，月永レオ的眼睛显而易见地明亮起来，说要庆祝一下。庆祝什么呢，只能是庆祝康复吧？濑名泉想。他也很意外，月永レオ的活力不像药瓶里的液体慢慢地流逝干净，反而自行增殖生长，雨后的土地一般，冒出一茬嫩绿的小苗。也有暂时被压倒的时候，不过再次站起来时，会是更加坚韧了。

刚刚恢复的胳膊还不能剧烈活动，他除了在厨房捣乱也派不上用场。濑名泉既要看着火还要看着人，一个头忙的两个大。少油少盐，营养均衡，所谓庆祝的大餐他做到天色渐晚。月永レオ从进进出出到趴在桌子上睡着，玉石似的眼睛被眼皮遮了一层，又盖了几缕软软的额发。装满了奇思怪想的脑袋被两条细细的胳膊圈着，好似自我防卫。他的腰弯着，显然睡得不太舒服，被叫起来时两只胳膊都酸麻难忍。他姿势别扭地捏着那点儿肉，嘴里还不忘夸夸他的仿生人。濑名泉看着他，不知道该气还是该笑，他做了一个莫名其妙的动作，他摸了摸月永レオ的头发。

发质很好，这是他应该得出的结论，可这个动作只让他产生了一点愉快的感觉。他摸了摸，又摸了摸，直到月永レオ抓住他的手腕。

月永レオ没什么力气，他可以轻易挣脱，不过他更想看看月永レオ要做什么。

差了几厘米，月永レオ站起来也不能与濑名泉平齐，可那股一往无前的气势硬是让他看起来高了不少。

放手，你这个笨蛋。濑名泉的语气也强硬起来。你不知道现在你的胳膊不能用力吗？

月永レオ看起来是想反驳的，或许在他心里已经反驳过了。不过有什么更强烈的愿望让他顾不上反击，他的沉默里是说不出口的意志。仿生人也有体温控制，他手里的那截皮肤握起来是那样舒适，他想起小约翰软软的毛，他就和那时一样放不了手。

濑名。他叫了一声，食指极缓慢地在他手腕上磨蹭着。濑名泉却没有感到丝毫危险，而是一脸疑惑与不满地站在那儿，等一个解释。

而月永レオ还了他一个无需解答的问题。

仿生人的口腔，也是暖的吗？

他刚被叫醒，身体还是沉重的，大脑却前所未有的清醒。他知道自己在做什么，亲吻一个说不上喜欢他的仿生人，只因为对方摸了他的头发。是在做什么检查也说不定，可月永レオ宁愿把它理解成一个无意识的亲昵行为。他还要更亲近，嘴唇碰上嘴唇，他用舌头把牙齿顶开，被磕了一下也不叫停。

有点凉。他得到了答案，却坚持着继续求索。第一次接吻，他只是凭着本能触碰他能触碰到的一切。濑名泉的舌头太软了，是什么样的材质才能如此讨人喜欢呢，他快要失控了。濑名泉严肃地推开他，说他的心跳太快了，应该做个检查。他脑袋里有几十个G的医学资料，可他还是不懂。这意味着什么，月永レオ又在渴求什么。

换个称呼怎么样？月永レオ似乎平静了下来，而这对濑名泉是个无关紧要的要求，他没有拒绝的理由。

れお……くん？他叫道。不知道为什么，月永レオ又凑上来亲了他一口。这次的亲吻多了点儿缠绵的意思，唇瓣轻轻蹭着，湿润的触感随着摩擦变得黏腻，快要粘住了。

れおくん。这次濑名泉的口吻不容置疑。晚饭就快过了最佳食用时间了，放进微波炉会影响口感，不要浪费时间在无意义的举动上！

月永レオ的失望只在眼底翻滚了一瞬，他没有试图平复自己的心跳，气息不匀地说：那我好好吃饭的话，濑名答应我一个要求可以吗？

不会对我造成伤害吧……？修起来可是很麻烦的。濑名泉对月永レオ的靠谱程度持着怀疑态度，月永レオ却没和他生气，他今晚奇怪的好说话。他摇摇头，干脆地保证道：绝对不会。

也永远不会。他想。

 

 

濑名泉知道月永レオ在做什么，普通地说，他在和他做爱。这完全在他的知识范围内，他甚至可以指导他怎么做效果更好。

可是，为什么？

身体上的放松，精神上的愉悦，这都很好理解。可是，为什么要和他？

他完全可以叫一位性爱用仿生人上门服务，她们，或是他们更懂得如何取悦月永レオ。那些身体柔软而驯服，随时可以演绎出一场完美的高潮，而不是像他一样被月永レオ的闯入痛到浑身发颤，骂人的话都断断续续，喘得像要坏掉。

月永レオ动了他的感知系统，不知轻重地拖着箭头滑到尽头，现在他比一个人类还要敏感。对疼痛是，对快感亦然。

他清晰地感觉到月永レオ的东西在他肠道里的形状和热度，那平常完全用不到的地方还在该死地分析着那一根是否健康。但他不打算把分析结果告诉月永レオ，他此刻什么都说不出，就好像月永レオ操进的不只是他的后面，还有他的语言系统，把他搅弄得只能发出几个气音。再冷清的声音，也被叫出了几分艳色。

他没办法脸红，被肆意进出的穴口也保持着浅淡的肉粉色无法涨红，只是一个劲儿的发热，烧得他快要不能思考。月永レオ被他偏高的体温贴着，贴到他耳边和他说话，问他什么感觉。濑名泉瞪他一眼，他的上衣被卷了起来，红红的一个十字少了一部分，如同一把刺在他胸口的剑，刺进那些金属的零件里。

如果说厂家偷懒，那他为什么要在医用型仿生人的肠道周围装上那么多条模拟神经呢。可如果说他精益求精，该有的前列腺却是没做出来，相反地，内里的一大圈都充当了那个部位，无论撞在哪儿都让他握着拳浑身发抖。

仿生人的身体为了减少痛苦自动分泌出不少黏液，透明湿滑，裹在月永レオ的性器上，让他的进出更加顺利。陌生而奇妙的感觉不停攀升，濑名泉竟然产生了恐惧的感情，这完全不可控，他无法分析判断了，所有的系统全被身下这一件事占用。

原本只是做做样子的阴茎此刻直直地硬着，月永レオ伸手下去摸了摸，濑名泉的内里就反射似的狠夹了一下，他不得不停止抽送以免按捺不住射出来。

濑名真是……他话说一半，没有说完的意思。缓了一会儿，他直接去折腾茫然的仿生人了。明知对方不会有什么感觉，他还是执着地亲吻他的耳垂，后颈，沿着脊柱一点一点地舔舐，在尾椎处留下一个淡淡的痕迹。只要不去消除，这个痕迹可以永远留着。

一想到永远，月永レオ一时有很多乐观的想象。濑名泉脾气很差，以后免不了吵架，兴许到了五十岁他们还会吵。到时候吃亏的可就是月永レオ了，他思维跟不上，怕是要让濑名泉欺负。所以现在他要先把以后的份欺负过去，免得之后找补。

至于再之后的事，姑且不要想，至少现在不要想。

他努力把濑名泉翻了个身，那张他喜欢的脸正对着他。该是看惯了，可此刻又多出过去未有过的新鲜。仿生人张着嘴，眼睛无法聚焦，视线不知道落在哪里。一双洁白笔直的腿被他打开，还微微发着抖，难得的有点儿脆弱的意思。月永レオ被他凶惯了，面对他这幅样子竟不知所措起来，而后才反应过来这前所未有的姿态正是他给予的，更觉得心里满满地发胀。想拥有的再久一点，却不知道还能有多久。

他探下身和他亲吻，濑名泉这次的反应积极了不少，还懂得主动回应，舌头交缠，舌尖较劲，逼出鲜活的水声。仿生人不知道不好意思，压在他身上的月永レオ倒是不好意思起来，他的虎牙刮了他一下，就依依不舍地退出来。手指随意地抚上濑名泉的阴茎，手感意外地不错，他像很宝贝似的把玩一阵儿，无非是想听濑名泉叫上几声，可对方没给他这个机会。

过了一开始的无法理解，濑名泉本身并不抗拒他们在做的事。他甚至把月永レオ的胳膊往过拽，示意他继续下去。月永レオ知道如果他还磨磨蹭蹭，濑名泉怕不是要嘲他几句了，他便又把自己嵌进温柔乡里，尽情顶弄着。抽插间完全不留力气，把濑名泉顶得不住向后，差点撞上床头。

这大概是他想要的，不过缺少的部分怎样也无法填补。濑名泉是怎么想的，是不是干脆把这当成什么治疗任务了？月永レオ被快感浸泡得头脑昏沉，心里翻来覆去却只是这个问题。多热啊，多湿啊，那些软软的人工制品挤压起来仿佛能把所以不安都赶走，让人单纯地享受。月永レオ还年轻，第一次的体验对他来说太过刺激了，但也没达到忘我的程度。

他看着闭上眼睛的濑名泉和他额角那个红圈儿，知道仿生人也快高潮了。他看着他时总觉得自己特别清醒，又特别不清醒。

射在里面可以吗？他还是决定征求一下濑名泉的意见，对方则脾气很大地用小腿撞了他一下，哼了一声，大概是允了。仿生人该怎样清洁呢，他又开始胡思乱想了，想到精液在体内循环这种完全不可能的方式时自己都觉得可怕。算了，还是老老实实温水冲洗吧。

月永レオ的体力能支撑到现在已经很不容易了，可他还不知疲倦似的重复着抽插，他没法止住灵感，这是不同也相同的快感。他有些着迷地低头亲了亲濑名泉没有感觉的乳头，再偏一点就是人类心脏的位置，可那里不会跳动，哪怕把耳朵凑上去听也只有机器嗡鸣的细小的声音。

濑名泉的机制里没有不应期，他的性器突然跳动几下，接着一股温热的液体滴滴哒哒地从顶端流下，染湿了他的小腹和床单。月永レオ被内壁急剧的痉挛按摩着，惊讶地发现随着他下一次地操弄濑名泉的性器再次有了勃起的趋势。

可他也撑不住了。他不知道电流似的麻痹感究竟是射精前的预兆还是濑名泉的恶作剧，他掐着濑名泉一截细白的腰，闷哼一声射了个干净。

濑名泉没给他沉浸在贤者时间里怅然若失的机会，他的小腿还在不自觉地发抖，声音倒是立刻恢复成了以往的样子。结束了？他问，非常平静而自然。

月永レオ点头又摇头，他不知所起的欲望散尽了，一点贪心就涌上心头。他想，濑名泉平日爱说他任性，那他就再任性一次。他喜欢濑名泉，即使是仿生人，就算是仿生人，那些他独特的部分也是那样的吸引着他，上完床就翻脸无情的样子也是。

他一向酝酿不出长篇大论，想到也就说了。他说濑名，和我在一起吧！又想起濑名泉和他理解的在一起或许不是一个意思，不等他解释，濑名泉却意外果断地说：可以啊。

一定是误会了，月永レオ想。他准备好了解释，说出口的不过是为什么三个字。

濑名泉的情感模拟真的不太出色，但月永レオ珍视地亲吻他的样子不知怎的，让他感到一点开心。只有一点，却持续很久。和午后的钢琴曲一样，不知不觉就沉浸其中了。与月永レオ在一起确实很麻烦，他得身兼数职，到最后还得吵上几句。

可是即使是这样，他也觉得不错。

是什么让判断系统失灵了吧，不是该笑的事，他的表情却柔和许多。为什么呢，他给不出明确的答案。他们身下一片狼藉，不过没人在意这个。濑名泉想了想，还是做了一个会让他高兴的行为。

他摸了摸月永レオ的头发。

 

END.


End file.
